cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Holder of Reconciliation
Category:CreepyPasta Article Unknown Author. In any country around the world, go to the nearest embassy that you can find. When you find the receptionist, ask her if the Holder of Reconciliation is 'in' today. At first, she will look at you as if she doesn't understand. If she gives you such a look and does not budge, repeat your request with a stern disposition; she will hesitantly lead you to a door behind the desk. The door will open to a bleach-white hallway that seems to travel twice the depth of the building you had just entered. As you continue down the hallway, should you decide to commit yourself to the task, the songs of birds will gradually grow until it is clearly audible, and fills you with a serenity that transcends even your own understanding. However, should the hall grow silent, stop immediately, and look down at the floor. If you find a set of bloody footprints traveling in one direction, do not follow them. Instead, walk in the opposite direction they travel, even if it was back the way you came. The brightness of the hallway will increase as you continue along it, and become nearly blinding as you approach the door. Once through the door, however, the brightness will subside, allowing you to see the young woman sitting in the dark, misshapen chair in the center of a likewise bleach-white room. Do not trust Her warm demeanor, and do not take the olive-branch She offers you. Doing so will bring indescribably horrid images to your mind, and you will descend into a pain-strewn madness that cannot be comprehended by mortal minds. Instead, politely and silently decline before asking the only question to which She will respond: "Why did they disagree?" Upon hearing your question, Her smile will fade, and a slight melancholy will overcome Her disposition as She recalls every instance of petty human disagreement that led to destructive violence. As She tells Her story, images unlike any you have seen will fill your mind: hellish, deformed creatures flaying each other alive, slander pouring from their lips (or rather, what is assumed to be their lips) as eagerly as the venom that drips from their teeth. Such images are enough to drive many to insanity, but you must not break; your only opportunity will approach quickly. During the course of Her story, She will place the branch on the chair and stand up, pacing the room for a few moments before finally facing a wall, enveloped in recounting Her story to you. As She approaches the end of Her story, take the branch and walk up behind her as silently as you can. Once She finishes Her story, She will turn around; now is the opportune time to strike. Drive the cut end of the branch deep into Her heart. She will let out a deafening scream of suffering unlike anything that has befallen your ears before. Once Her cry of anguish ceases, She will collapse to the floor. Remove the branch from the dead Holder's chest; She no longer has need of it. Her blood completes the Object you now hold in your hand, the 2218th of 2538. The temporal 'peace' of the objects is only brought about by unending agony; beware their reunion.